


Steady Hands

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is your belly button the only other spot you have pierced?” he asked, glancing over at Kira. She shook her head and stuck out her tongue, revealing a neon green ball framed by white teeth and a smile.</p>
<p>“Nope! And I’ve been thinking about getting these done for a long time. Now that I’m staying in an apartment with a friend and not at home I figured it’d be a good time to do it. What about you? Only your eyebrow?” She raised one of hers and Derek smiled and shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, that’s not the only place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/gifts).



> This was originally posted [here](http://haletothequeen.tumblr.com/post/77156286185/derek-kira-punk-au-for-thenemeton-i-hope-you-like) on my tumblr for [thenemeton](http://thenemeton.tumblr.com) who is wonderful and loves Derek/Kira like I do.

"I guess I don’t have to ask if you’ve gotten a piercing done before."

The petite, unassuming girl had walked through the doors and Derek had immediately opened his mouth to ask her if she needed directions somewhere.

Three seconds later she’d taken off her jacket to reveal a bare midriff with a dangling gem hanging from the barbell through her belly button. She giggled at him and shook her head, walking straight over to his chair and hopping up into it. 

"Guess not," she replied easily, smiling up at him. Slightly embarrassed, Derek ducked his head and went back to cleaning his tools, gloved fingers working carefully over his needle gun and a few unopened jars of ink; he’d just finished inking another tattoo on Scott’s back and he still needed to clean up.

"I’m here for another one today," the girl said, swinging her feet back and forth. The toes of her boots barely touched the floor. Derek hummed to let her know he was still listening and she barreled on, casually stating, "I want you to pierce my nipples."

The jar in Derek’s hands clattered to the table and he only just managed to catch it before it rolled to the floor. She laughed and leaned back on her hands. “Should I be worried about your steady hand, uh…?”

"Derek," Derek supplied. "I’m Derek. And no. My hands are very steady, you just, uh."

"Don’t look like the type?” Not like he did. Tattoos crept out from under his shirt sleeves and the stud through his eyebrow gave him away as The Type. “I know. My parents still don’t know. Our secret?” She winked and held out one small hand. "I’m Kira. Will you pierce my nipples, Derek?"

Derek stared at Kira, down at her hand, back at her face, and then finally clasped her palm in his and squeezed. “Uh, ye-. Yes, of course. That’s what I’m here for. Let me mark where you want them, okay?”

Kira beamed and stripped her top off without hesitation. She wasn’t wearing a bra; Derek had never been so glad that not many people came to the parlor on weekdays. He picked up a fine tipped marker and carefully placed a small dot on either side of Kira’s nipples to guide him once he had the needles ready. Kira was still while he worked, ankles locked together so her feet wouldn’t swing back and forth.

“Okay.” Derek straightened back up and capped his marker with a smile. “You can put that back on until I’m ready. I’ll get the needles and your studs read, just give me one second.”

Kira nodded and covered her chest with her shirt but didn’t put it back on. Unprofessional though it was, Derek couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect Kira was going to look with both nipples pierced through with small silver studs. In an effort to curtail that line of thought, he busied himself with finding the necessary clamps and needles, as well as two small silver bars.

Her breasts were small and perky and as long as she took care of them – which he was sure she would, judging by the piercing through her belly button – they should heal quickly and easily with no problems. Unfortunately, this meant that he probably wouldn’t see her again unless she decided she wanted something else pierced by him.

“Is your belly button the only other spot you have pierced?” he asked, glancing over at Kira. She shook her head and stuck out her tongue, revealing a neon green ball framed by white teeth and a smile.

“Nope! And I’ve been thinking about getting these done for a long time. Now that I’m staying in an apartment with a friend and not at home I figured it’d be a good time to do it. What about you? Only your eyebrow?” She raised one of hers and Derek smiled and shook his head.

“No, that’s not the only place.” When he didn’t elaborate any further, Kira’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a small ‘o’. Derek laughed and carefully snapped his gloves into place before sitting down on the rolling chair in front of her. “Ready, Kira?” She bobbed her head in a nod and curled her fingers around her shirt as she moved it to one side of her chest.

Derek carefully fastened a clamp around one small, dusky nipple, and glanced up from under his eyelashes at Kira. “I’ll count to three. One…two…three…” She inhaled sharply, but that was the only sign she gave that it had even happened. “Good. Let that breath out for me.”

Kira’s ribcage shivered on an exhale before she grinned and nodded her head again. “I’m good,” she whispered, voice breathier than she’d expected it to be. “Heh, wasn’t so bad.”

Derek smiled and nudged her wrist with one finger until her hand lowered from her chest. “I’m glad. I try to make it as painless as possible.” He clamped the other nipple and put the needle into place. “On three. One…two…three…and breathe. Perfect.” He placed the needles in a stainless steel dish and dropped his gloves in there as well. “We’re all done. Six to eight weeks in the average time allotted for healing. If you have any problems or any questions, you know where you can find me.”

Kira put her shirt back on carefully and slid off of her chair, feet carefully making contact with the floor. “And I know who to come back to if I want anything else done,” she said, smiling up at Derek. “Thanks so much, Derek. Lemme pay you.”

He inclined his head and led her over to the counter, leaning on the edge of it as she got out her wallet and shifted her shoulders under her shirt. “If there’s any discomfort today, put some ice on them. Soaking them for five minutes every other day in warm water with sea salt in it will speed up the healing process.”

“And I can come back here if I have any problems.” Kira smiled and, after accepting her change, picked up one of the business cards on the counter and stole a pen out of the cup beside the register. “In six to eight weeks,” she said as she scrawled her name and number on the back of the card, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Her cheeks were pink with a blush but she placed the card in between Derek’s fingers and bounced onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek from across the counter. “Thanks, Derek, bye!” And then she was gone.

Derek looked down at the phone number in his hand and grinned. He’d definitely be giving her a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
